The Return
by limeprime
Summary: After Chester V and Live Corp, Swallow Falls was restored and everything was back to normal. Or so it seemed. When an old enemy returns, Flint is faced with many tough challenges he must overcome. But will it be too late to save the ones he loves? (Rated T cause I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! :) This is my first CWACOM fanfiction, well, first fanfiction on this site too. There are definitely not enough of these fics though! I hope I will be able to write more in the future, and maybe other people will too! Anyways, this fic takes place a few months after the second movie ends. Here we go!**

It was 9:00 in the morning, and Flint Lockwood was fast asleep. He had been up all night, working on his blueprints for the construction of his and his friends' lab, Sparkswood. It was in the process of being built, but delayed due to all of the events that took place a few months prior.

After the whole Chester V incident, all the residents of Swallow Falls banded together to rebuild their town… with the help of the Foodimals, of course.

Many things happened. Homes were fixed, shops opened, and schools rebuilt (much to the children's dismay). It took a large amount of time, (and money), to create a place where the citizens and Foodimals could live together, but the product was ideal. Their town was back to normal, with the outskirts leading to the Foodimals' jungle. Flint's lab was fixed too, along with his old home.

In that span of time, other things had taken place as well. Live Corp was exposed for stealing other people's ideas and claiming them as their own, and the former Thinquanauts were left jobless.

Sam had been called back to New York for a few weeks, and Flint had been lonely with only Steve for company in his lab. But Brent and Earl visited him on occasion, to check up on him or even to question him about Sparkswood.

Flint had fallen asleep while working on a few new inventions, but mainly he had been focused on Sparkswood and its construction. His slumber was interrupted, however, when his phone started to ring.

"FLINT YOU HAVE A CALL, FLINT YOU HAVE A CALL"

"Ugh," Flint groaned, and reluctantly got up. "Hello?"

"Hey Flint! It's Sam!" Flint smiled. "Oh, hey, Sam! What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to check up on you," she said sweetly. "I also have some good news and bad news," Sam stated. "Which do you want to hear first?"

"Ummm, how about the good news?" Flint asked. He wondered what bad news she could possibly have.

"The good news is that I get to go back to Swallow Falls in a week!" Sam excitedly said.

"Sam, that's great!" Flint answered, "But what's the bad news?"

Sam paused. "Do you remember Mayor Shelbourne? And how he went to jail? Well, I guess something happened, and he escaped."

"WHAT?" Flint yelled. "How? And no one saw him escaping?" He was really concerned. Shelbourne had been locked up for so long, and now he was gone? Nothing good could come of it.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "All I've heard is that they went to give him breakfast, and his cell was empty."

Flint sighed. "I just hope they find him. He could easily manipulate people if given the chance. But I think we'll be okay if we tell Earl and everyone else on the island to keep an eye out."

"Yeah I hope so." Sam answered. "Listen, I have to go. I have a report to do in ten. I'll see you soon though. Miss you." She said sadly.

"Me too. But about you." Flint responded, blushing slightly. "Bye Sam."

"Bye Flint."

He hung up, and put a hand on his chin. How could Shelbourne have gotten out of prison? It just didn't make sense. He made a mental note to ask Earl later, and went back to the blueprints from earlier.

However, far away deep in the jungle, Shelbourne was running. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, to make sure he wasn't being followed. He reached a clearing and stopped. He was panting, and began to speak out loud to no one in particular. "I will find you Flint Lockwood, and take what you hold dearest to you," he said, "as payback for getting me jailed and ruining my chance of being one of the biggest mayors in the entire world" he said, scowling and clenching his fists. "But first, I'll need an accomplice."

"I think I may be able to help." A mysterious voice answered.

**A/N: Ahhh, sorry for the cliffhanger on the first chapter, but I couldn't find a good ending point. I would really appreciate reviews, and constructive criticism is welcome! I'm always looking for new ways to make my writing better! I hope to update this fic often, my goal is once a week, and I hope that doesn't change! Until next time! –Limey :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's another update! :) Hopefully I can keep these updates coming! I've only got one week until spring break! Abnormal1000: You called it! :) Lol, and thanks! Oh, and I forgot a disclaimer last time. Whoops! I don't own CWACOM or CWACOM 2, I wish I did! Ok, now on with the story!**

Chapter 2:

A tall, lanky figure stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a torn black long-sleeved shirt, with jeans and orange shoes. He also had a white beard, and wore green-tinted glasses in which one of the lenses was shattered.

Shelbourne involuntarily took a step back. "And who might you be?" He questioned.

The man simply smiled and walked forward. "Well friend, I am the founder of Live Corp and one of the greatest scientists of this time. But you can call me Chester V." He responded. "Also, I couldn't help but overhear you mention a Flint Lockwood," Chester said with a glint in his eye, "I would be more than happy to assist you in _getting rid of him."_

Shelborne stared and gaped a moment before speaking. "C-Chester V? B-but everyone said you were dead." He stuttered.

"Yes, well, they weren't correct, now were they?" Chester said, smiling still and shaking his head. "Lockwood is responsible for destroying my company and making me lose everything." His smile dropped. "I want him gone as much as you, I'm sure. So, will you accept my help?" Chester asked, clasping his hands together.

"Yes." Shelbourne said. "But how will we get to him if neither of us can be seen?" He inquired.

"I have a few ideas…" Chester trailed off, smiling again.

**~~~One week later~~~**

In Swallow Falls, Flint and the gang were sitting at a table in Flint's house, looking over the blueprints. Flint sat on the left, with Sam next to him and Barry on her lap. Steve was on the back of Flint's chair, and Barb was sitting on the end. Brent, Manny and Earl sat across from them.

Sam spoke up. "So the weather forecasting devices will be here," she said, pointing at the paper. "And that'll lead right here, into your main lab. Right Flint?" she asked.

"Yep," Flint affirmed. "And there will be a break room here, with all kinds of coffee." He said, "Isn't that right Barb?"

"Yep!" the ape said. "Live Corp was good for one thing, they had great coffee!" She said, jokingly.

"But what about snacks Flint Lockwood?" Earl asked.

Brent piped up too. "Yeah! I get really hungry if I'm working!"

Flint nodded. "I'm sure we can put a few vending machines in the break room…" He started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" Flint thought out loud. The inventor got up, and went to the door to open it. He tried looking through the keyhole first, but it was too dark. Flint opened the door and looked around. There wasn't a single person in sight.

"Who is it Flint?" Sam called from the dining room.

"I don't know," he called back. He glanced down, and saw a small device lying on the ground. Flint picked it up, and walked back into the dining room. "There was no one at the door," He explained, "But there was this." He held up the device.

"Woah, what is that?" Brent asked, intrigued.

"I have no idea." The inventor responded. He turned the device over, examining it. It was a small, smooth blue cube, with a single yellow flashing light.

"I would be wary, amigo." Manny advised.

Flint frowned. "What could this be?" He wondered. "And who would've left this with no explanation?" He walked over to the kitchen and set it on the counter. "I will try to take it apart later in my lab." Flint stated. "But for now, let's get back to these blueprints." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Later that night, when everyone had gone home, and Flint had gone to bed, the yellow flashing light glowed. It suddenly grew very bright, and filled the whole room with light.

"Yes!" Chester V exclaimed. "It's working!" he said, smiling with excitement. He and Shelbourne were currently in their own small lair, deep in the Foodimal jungle.

"Um, what exactly does your little machine do again?" Shelbourne questioned.

Chester smiled, and held up the companion piece to the cube. "That _little machine_ will help set our revenge plan into motion." He said. "It works kind of like a GPS. But, it also tells us the layout of Lockwood's house, including his lab!" Chester manically laughed. "Oh young Lockwood, you best be prepared!" He laughed again.

Shelbourne was a bit unnerved by the scientist's antics, but nodded all the same. "So this will help us break into his house and lab!" He exclaimed, now understanding.

"Precisely!" Chester said. "And, I have one last thing that I think we should do…" He trailed off, glancing at a torn picture of Flint and his friends that he had found whilst building his and Shelbourne's lair. He picked it up, and showed it to Shelbourne. "How do you think Lockwood would feel if one day he woke up, and suddenly his friends were gone?" Chester asked, grinning evilly.

"That's a wonderful idea..." Shelborne said, rubbing his hands together. "And I know just how to do it…"

**A/N: Woo! Got chapter 2 done! :) I will hopefully be updating regularly, but if not, I at least promise one chapter by the end of this week! I love hearing reviews, and any constructive criticism would be well appreciated! :) Until next time! -Limey**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will mainly focus on Flint and Sam. They're just so cute! :) But Chester and Shelbourne will come back soon enough! Oh, and the restaurant was from the Cloudy 2 short, Steve's First Bath. If you haven't seen it yet, I'd recommend watching it! :) Okay, to the story! (Oh, and I still don't own Cloudy 1 or 2)**

Chapter 3:

**~The next day~**

Flint was nervous. He was wringing his hands, and smoothing down his wild hair. The cause of his nerves was Sam. He was taking her on a date, and he wanted it to be perfect. The inventor paced back and forth, talking to himself. Steve sat on his desk, chewing on a small flower.

"Ahh," Flint said, frustrated. "I want to bring Sam something, but what?" He continued to pace around the lab.

"FLOWER!" Steve's translator spoke, as he was chewing on the stem.

"That's it Steve!" Flint said, pointing a finger in the air. "I'll bring her flowers!" The young inventor ran to the elevator, hastily calling over his shoulder for Steve to watch his lab.

He ran to the nearest shop, and purchased a bouquet of roses. As he walked out the door, Flint checked his watch. It was 6:57, and he was supposed to pick Sam up at 7.

"Oh no!" Flint exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I'm gonna be late!" He ran down the road, spray-on shoes squeaking on the pavement. He slid to a halt outside Sam's door. The inventor took a deep breath, smoothed down his hair once again, and knocked.

Sam opened the door. Her hair was in its usual ponytail, with her bangs falling on the side of her face. She still wore her glasses, and had on a dark blue dress and a necklace.

Flint stared, and blushed. "Wow Sam," he said, "You look beautiful."

She smiled and spied the flowers. "Aw, thanks Flint," she said, and pointed to the flowers. "Are these for me?" She asked and took them.

"Yeah," Flint said, smiling "Do you like them?"

"They're great! Thanks Flint!" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Flint flushed a deeper red.

"You're welcome." He answered and took her hand. "I made us a reservation at Pickle Garden for 7:30. If we leave now we can make it." Flint said and pulled Sam along.

They went to Pickle Garden, and had a nice dinner, chatting the whole time. After they finished dinner, Flint brought Sam back to Sparkswood. "I have a surprise for you." He told her, guiding her to the roof of the lab. They climbed up, and sat on the roof. Flint pulled out a remote, hit a button, and suddenly fireworks filled the sky. Sam looked up, and watched in awe as the fireworks exploded into colorful shades of blues, purples, reds, greens, oranges and gold. She took Flint's hand in her own as the finale went off, and faded into the sunset.

"Flint, that was amazing!" Sam said, turning to face him. "This date has been one of the best ever!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said, "I wanted it to be special." Flint blushed slightly.

"And it was." Sam finished. She closed her eyes and leaned in, and then they both puffed up their cheeks and kissed. When they pulled apart, they both sat watching the last dying rays of the sun melt into dusk, and the stars that filled the sky.

**A/N: That chapter was extremely short! :( Sorry about that! But I just had to add some cute Flint and Sam fluff in this story, and I hope it wasn't too mushy! In the next chapter, it'll get back to Chester V and Shelbourne and their revenge. Plus the rest of the gang! :) So, I will keep trying to crank out these chapters for as long as I'm inspired! As always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated! Ok! Until next time! –Limey :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, back again with chapter 4! I just wanted to point out something that Abnormal1000 brought up. My story seems quite similar to theirs but I didn't mean to copy! I have a different idea in which direction my story is going, but I wanted to give them a shoutout and credit for some of the ideas! So, credit to Abnormal1000 for the idea of a Chester/Shelbourne team-up, and whatever else! Also, I want to thank you guys for the reviews! They really do make my day! :) Oh, and to Raven, I'd love some ideas, but please make them different from Surfing Dimensions. Alrighty, enough rambling! Let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 4:

A day had passed since Flint took Sam on their date. He was currently in his lab, trying to pry apart the cube, yet nothing seemed to be working. He was getting ready to smack it with a crowbar when his dad called for him.

"Flint! There's a man at the door who'd like to speak with you!" Tim yelled up to his son in the tall lab.

"Alright, I'm coming Dad!" Flint responded, setting the still-flashing cube on the desk. He hummed his personal theme song to the elevator and opened the sleek door. It rumbled down the tube, and opened at ground level. Flint went through the back door and entered his home accompanied by his dad.

When the inventor opened the door, he was greeted by a tall, slim figure wearing a brown jacket with the collar up, and a hat covering his face. "Are you Flint Lockwood?" the man asked, in a somewhat deep voice.

Flint swore he had heard the voice once before, but he couldn't identify whose voice it was. He shook his head lightly and answered, "Yes, I am Flint."

The man nodded. "Excellent! My name is Charlie B. I was sent here to inform you that the company formerly known as Live Corp would like to meet with you." He said. "After Chester V's unfortunate demise, all employees were left without a job. Since some of them knew you, they wanted to know if Sparkswood was accepting new workers, and what the terms might be if so."

Flint simply stared, which was understandable. This was a lot of information to take in. When he found his voice, he asked a question. "When did they want to meet with me?" Flint inquired.

"Well, now if possible." The man answered. He placed his hands behind his back.

"N-now?" Flint stammered. "I-I don't even know what is going on today.. And I'd probably have to talk to Sam.." He rambled.

"Oh, no ." the man cut in. "They specifically requested an audience with you alone."

"Oh," the inventor said. "Well, I suppose I could…"

"Wonderful!" the man smiled under his hat. "Come with me, please." He put a hand on Flint's back, guiding him to a black car in the Lockwood driveway. Flint got into the passenger seat as the man started up the car and drove towards the outskirts of town. The car slowed to a stop near a dilapidated warehouse.

Flint got out and looked nervously up at the menacing building. He was distracted, and therefore didn't notice the man take off his hat and sneak up behind him. The man hit the inventor on the head, knocking him out. Chester took off the large coat and smiled. "Oh young Lockwood," he smiled, "You're even more naïve then I remember." He dragged Flint into the warehouse.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Shelbourne yelled. He and Chester were located in the broken-down warehouse, which they used as their lair.

"I captured Lockwood!" Chester smiled, obviously proud of his achievement.

"NO!" Shelbourne said, livid. "We were _supposed_ to capture his friends! Not him! We were going to make him suffer with his friends missing, then kidnap him!"

Chester was unfazed. "Who said we still can't?" He deviously smiled. "We have Lockwood, and the key to his lab and house. What price do you think his friends are willing to pay to see him safe?" Chester asked, placing his fingers together.

Shelbourne stared open-mouthed. Then an idea came to him. "So we can steal Lockwood's inventions, and hold a ransom for his safety!" Shelbourne's face lit up. "We'll be rich! If we're not caught…" he added as an afterthought.

Chester nodded, and began pacing. "So if we can pull this off, we'll have Lockwood, his inventions, and his friends!" he smiled. "Of course, we can exterminate Lockwood and his friends after this is all over."

Shelbourne looked at the scientist with a confused expression. "We-we weren't going to kill them…were we?" He asked nervously.

"But of course!" Chester said, turning to face the former mayor. "We cannot let them escape and tell the world we are still alive." His expression darkened, and Shelbourne shrunk away in fear. "We have to kill them." Chester glanced at the unconscious inventor in the corner. "It's the only way."

**A/N: Okay! Phew, I hope this chapter is alright. I wrote it a couple times over :/. Anyways, the next chapter will be more Flint-central since we haven't seen much of our beloved inventor :). I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP, but in the meantime how about a review? :) I love reading your guys' reviews, and it lets me know what I can improve on, if anything. So, yeah! R&amp;R, and I will type up the next chapter ASAP! Okay! Until next time! –Limey :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back again! :) I just saw the movie Divergent today, which, by the way, was **_**amazing**_**! I would definitely recommend watching it! :) Ok, back to this story. Raven- I appreciate the ideas, but I will not use them if they are simply a copy of Surfing Dimensions. If you give me original ideas then I'd be happy to use them. The Driver: No I'm not, haha. But thanks! That really means a lot to me! :) Thank you guys for the reviews! I wouldn't mind a couple more either… ;) Alright, anyways, let's just get on with the story.**

Chapter 5:

Flint came to in a dark, gloomy cell. He sat up and rubbed his head. 'Where am I?' he wondered.

He racked his mind, trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly he was struck with fear when he recalled the events that occurred… a few hours ago? The inventor wasn't sure. However Flint did remember the mysterious man that brought him to the warehouse.

'I know that voice,' he thought. 'But whose was it?' His question was answered for him when the figure from before walked up to the bars of his cell. Flint gaped, and shuffled as fast as he could away from the cell door. His captor was none other than his former idol, Chester V.

"C-Chester?" he stammered. "No! You're dead! The cheesespider ate you!" Flint refused to believe it.

"You thought a useless Foodimal could stop me? It's actually quite the contrary, young Lockwood." Chester sneered. "I am very much alive." The scientist then scowled and grabbed the cell bars. "And I haven't forgotten what you've done." The glare Chester gave Flint made him shudder in terror.

"W-what do you want from me?" Flint stuttered, backing as far away as he could from the door.

Chester simply laughed. "Well, many things, Lockwood. What do you think could equal everything I've lost?" He cocked his head to the side, giving Flint a questioning look.

"I-I don't know." Flint said, unsure as to what he should say, not wanting to give a wrong answer.

"Oh. What a shame. The great inventor can't think of anything." Chester's eyebrows rose and he lifted a finger. "Ooh, I have an idea, Lockwood. I think it's only fair if I get all the money back that I lost, soooo…" he paused, and then gave Flint a sinister look. "How about your friends pay me back all the money, and I in return, will not kill you."

Flint stared open-mouthed, too shocked to speak.

Chester continued. "And, I think it's best if I take all of your invention blueprints, just in case

your friends try and save you." He turned, as if beginning to walk away. But then he suddenly pivoted, and faced Flint again. "Oh silly me!" Chester said, placing a hand on his chest. "I almost forgot." He unlocked the cell, and before Flint could react, tied his hands together. "You're coming with me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shelbourne was on a mission for Chester V. He was to invade Flint's lab, and steal the blueprints. Shelbourne was wearing the coat and hat that Chester wore a day prior, so that hopefully no one would notice him.

He pulled the cube's companion device out of his pocket, looking at the map. "Why did I have to be the errand boy? Why couldn't the 'great scientist' go do it himself?" Shelbourne fumed. He walked along Flint's street, and looked at the house, which was greatly overshadowed by his lab. Shelbourne glanced at the map again, trying to figure out the best way to break in.

A couple minutes later, he was scrambling up a pole that anchored the lab to the ground. Shelbourne poked his head above a few boxes, scanning the area. It was clear, as far as he could see. He got up, and cautiously walked over to Flint's computer. Shelbourne had once watched Flint program the FLDSMDFR from the computer, but he didn't remember how to do it. So, the former mayor shuffled through papers and such that were scattered all over Flint's lab, looking for anything that might be a blueprint.

He was in the middle of looking through a folder, when he heard the elevator doors open. Shelbourne froze, and frantically searched for a hiding spot. He settled on a few dusty boxes. He slid behind them into the shadows just as a female voice called "Flint?"

Sam Sparks pushed back the curtain to the lab, looking for her boyfriend. "Hey Flint, are you up here? Your dad is worried about you; he said you haven't come down for a day. Is everything alright?" she asked, walking around the bright lab.

Suddenly she heard something fall in a shadowy corner of the lab. Sam warily paced over towards where the noise was. "Flint…?" she asked. Sam peered behind the boxes, and unexpectedly a voice sounded behind her.

"Why hello, Miss Sparks. Looking for Flint?" Sam turned, screamed, and fell backwards onto the ground. Shelbourne was standing there, pointing a gun at her.

**A/N: Well I'm glad I decided to rate this T. It's kind of turning violent :(. Anyways, sorry if this was a bit short. My chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter! OK, well besides that, I would love for you guys to leave a review! It only takes a second, and you could even just say hi if you want. :) They still make my day! But now I will hopefully be updating every other day or so, since I'm on spring break (woo!) :). And I've noticed other stories in the CWACOM section are being updated, which makes me really happy! Anyways, R&amp;R please! Until next time! –Limey :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, this story seems like it will be super long, which I guess is a good thing if people still like it. :) Anyway, here's chapter 6, and it finally has Barry in it! :) Sharotto: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! :) Raven: I'm not a fan of ChesterxSam, but I included **_**a little**_**, because you were insistent (but it is one sided). The Driver: Thanks! :) Now, let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 6:

Barry the strawberry was fast asleep in his small pet bed, located in Sam's apartment. He lived with Sam after they were rescued from the nefarious Live Corp. Sam had said something earlier about visiting N-Woo, and that she would be back soon. However, it had been several hours and she still had not come back.

The strawberry stretched his leafy arms, and got up. He had a feeling something was off, and searched around the house, calling for Sam. When Barry couldn't find her, he left the apartment, and ran around town, until he bumped into Earl.

The officer looked down, and saw Barry. "Hey berry man!" He picked the small fruit up. "What's wrong little guy?" Barry squirmed in Earl's arms.

"Sa! Sa Spark!" He spoke in his gibberish. Barry waved his little arms around.

"Sam?" Earl asked. Barry nodded. "Is Sam gone?" he looked at Barry.

"Uh huh!" He said, trying to tell Earl he was right.

"No wonder my chest-hairs have been tingling today! I thought it may have just been that jaywalker earlier…" Earl trailed off, and then shook his head. "Never mind that! We have to find Sam!" He told Barry, and began to sprint towards Flint's.

* * *

All Sam saw was darkness. There was also a sharp pain in the back of her head. Faint voices sounded, and Sam moved her head, trying to hear better. "Flint?" she called quietly. The voices suddenly stopped. There was a shuffling, and suddenly bright light filled her vision.

"Ah, Miss Sparks. How nice of you to join us." Mayor Shelbourne stood in front of her. She took in his appearance. He had lost weight, not quite as thin as the first time Sam saw him, but he was skinnier. Sam tried to rub her aching head, but then realized her hands were tied behind her, attached to a chair.

"Mayor Shelbourne?" she questioned. "What happened to you?" He moved a bit closer.

"Well after your _boyfriend_ made me lose everything, I decided to return the favor. Along with the help of a friend." Shelbourne smiled.

"Friend?" Sam questioned. "But…who?" She was confused until she saw who walked into the room. "Chester V? But, no, how?" Sam stuttered, trying to form a sentence.

Chester walked over to her. "Yes, yes, I'm alive. I know! What a big surprise!" He said with a hint of sarcasm. "I'll just cut to the chase. I have something you want, and you have something I want." Chester smiled, motioning with his hands.

"And what would that be?" Sam asked with a hint of fear.

He chuckled. "Well, I would like all my money paid back. Since you and your friends destroyed my company, I think it only fair if you helped restore it again."

Sam scowled. "No! We won't! And you're not going to get away with it either! Flint will find you! Or Earl!" She struggled in her captivity. "FLINT! EARL!" Sam yelled, hoping for someone to hear.

Chester shook his head and laughed. "There's no one around to hear Miss Sparks. Now as to what you'd probably want in retur-" He was suddenly interrupted by Flint.

"SAM!" Flint yelled, having heard her. Shelbourne looked annoyed as he went to get Flint.

He dragged Flint into the room. Flint looked terrible. He had a black eye, and a small cut on his lip. Shelbourne helped him to his feet, and held his bound arms behind his back.

Sam saw Flint, and tried unsuccessfully to run over to him. "What did you do to him you monster!?" She yelled at Chester.

"Well he simply wouldn't stop trying to escape." Chester said, without a hint of remorse. "And since young Lockwood decided to cut me off, I didn't get to finish telling you he was probably what you'd want in return." He walked over Sam's side. "But don't worry, if you pay me back, you and Lockwood are free to go." Chester said, brushing some of Sam's hair out of her face.

Sam leaned away from him the best she could. "Hands off, creep!" She said, disgusted, just as Flint spoke up too. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled at Chester, trying to break free of Shelbourne.

Chester took his hand away, and walked over to Flint. "I don't think you're in any position to make demands, young Lockwood." He glared at the inventor.

Flint stared right back, even though on the inside he was scared. Chester simply raised an eyebrow, and looked at Shelbourne.

"You did leave a message for the others right?" he questioned. Shelbourne nodded. "Perfect. Now, all we have to do is wait." Chester smiled and rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Earl ran up to Flint's front door. He looked at Barry. "You're sure she wasn't in her apartment?" he questioned.

"Uh huh. Uh huh." Barry said and nodded, impatient for Earl to knock. The officer glanced one more time at the small fruit, then complied. Tim opened the door.

"Hey Tim Lockwood! You haven't seen Sam have you?" he motioned to Barry. "Barry here thinks she's missing."

Tim looked at Earl, then to Barry on his shoulder. "Um, no I actually haven't. I haven't seen Flint in a while either. But if Sam did come over, she usually knocks on the door first."

Earl looked pensive. "Well, maybe she could have just gone straight to Flint's lab?" Tim and Earl looked at each other as the same unspoken question crossed their minds. They both took off towards the entrance to the lab.

They slid to a stop at the elevator, and glanced towards one another as Tim called up. "Flint? Son, are you up there?" It was silent for a few minutes until Tim called up again. "Okay, we're coming up Flint." He yelled up to the lab. He and Earl had to go up separately, because both could not fit in the small elevator.

When they both were up, Tim stopped one last time before opening the curtain and called for his son. "Flint, last chance. Are you up here? And is Sam with you?" He said, and waited a minute with no response. At last he pulled the curtain back, and the female voice spoke. "WELCOME FLINT"

Tim immediately dismissed his previous thoughts when he saw a disturbing message on Flint's computer screen. Earl ran over to it, and read it out loud.

"IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR SON OR SAM SPARKS AGAIN, YOU WILL FOLLOW THESE INSTRUCTIONS…"

**A/N: Wow! That was an extremely long chapter! I guess I could have split it up, but then it'd be really short. Anyways, I hope it was good! :) As always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated! Okay. Until next time! –Limey :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okaaaay, chapter 7 is here! Sorry about the wait! But now I kind of have a general idea of the ending to this story, and maybe even a sequel! :) But don't worry, there's still a good amount of chapters left. Raven: I'm sorry, but I'm not going to use the idea of other villains in this story (I might in the sequel!). It's just that it would make it too much like Abnormal's story. If you think of other ideas, I could possibly use them! Sharotto: Thanks. Anyways, let's just go to the story.**

Chapter 7:

Flint felt completely helpless. He was also beyond angry at himself for not recognizing Chester beforehand. It was all his fault that Sam was captured too. Flint looked over to his girlfriend, who was still tied to the chair. They both looked at each other, saying without words that everything would hopefully be fine. Unfortunately, Chester spoiled their little moment.

"Well, as soon as your friends do as I've instructed," He walked over to the chair. "You'll be free to go." Chester lied, although Sam and Flint were not aware. Sam just frowned.

Meanwhile, Flint had begun scanning the room, looking for any kind of escape. The room they were in was quite old and ruined, with grey paint peeling down the walls, and the occasional brick that had fallen from the foundation. It was vacant of any windows, and the only possible entrance or exit was a heavy door behind Chester V.

Flint snuck a glance sideways at Shelbourne, who had been mostly silent through the whole ordeal. He seemed distracted at times, staring off into space, and that was when his grip on Flint would slacken. But then he would catch himself, shake his head, and retighten his hold on the inventor.

Flint knew that could be used as an advantage, however, that still left the issue of saving Sam and getting past Chester. Not to mention his hands were still tied behind his back.

A loud beeping sound went off. "Ah! Those must be your friends, Lockwood." Chester walked over and handed a gun to Shelbourne. "If they try anything, don't hesitate." He said quietly to the former mayor, and exited the room.

Flint looked to Sam, and she nodded. But before he could try and get the gun from Shelbourne, Chester V reentered. "False alarm!" he said cheerily. "You best hope your friends follow my demands, or you may not live to see another day, Lockwood." Chester said, grinning fiendishly.

Flint simply hung his head, the opportunity of escape gone. He prayed that Earl and the others would find a way to save them.

* * *

Tim was scared. Scared for his son, scared for Sam, scared for himself. He never trusted Chester. And now that crazy scientist had his son. Tim didn't think he could bear to first lose his wife, and now possibly his son too. He would be nothing but an empty shell of what he is now. That's exactly the reason why he made up his mind that he would not stop for anything until his son was safe at home.

Earl had found Manny and Brent, and when he told them the situation, both agreed to help without a trace of hesitation. Tim had also asked some of the townspeople to enlist in a search party, to which they agreed. All wanted their beloved inventor and weather girl returned safe and sound.

They searched everywhere, combing every crack and crevice throughout the city. As the sun began to set, they started to lose hope. However, there was one place that no one checked, and it was so creepy, it even made Earl's chest hairs tingle.

Tim, Earl, Brent and Manny walked up to the warehouse, with Barry at their feet. Tim stopped short of the crumbling doorframe.

"What if they _are_ in there? We have no weapons, and I'm sure they're armed." The fisherman said, turning towards the other three.

Manny looked up at them, and asked "What was Chester V's _demanda_?"

Tim responded, recalling the message. "He said we need 100,000 dollars, Flint's FLDSMDFR, and the deed to Sparkswood."

"…But we don't have any of those things." Brent anxiously said. "What are we going to do?" He nervously began to flap the wings of his Chicken Sushi uniform.

Earl looked pensive, then snapped his fingers. "I have a plan!" He declared, and drew them into a huddle, to discuss it. "Here's what we'll do…"

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm really sorry about the lateness of this chapter! I don't know how quick I will be able to update though because of school and sports. I will hold up my original promise of 1 chapter a week though! I have a couple more chapters left for this story, but don't worry, there's a sequel in store! :)**

**Alright, until next time! –Limey :)**

**(Oh, btw, I hope my Spanish was correct! :) )**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm alive! Sorry about the long wait guys :/. I've been super busy with school stuff lately, but I will uphold my original promise of one chapter per week! I'm thinking this story maybe has one or two more chapters left, then I will start on a sequel! :) But anyways, here we go!**

Chapter 8:

Flint and Sam were currently sitting side by side in the small cell that was inside the warehouse. After being thrown in it, Flint had looked all over for any possible escape. He was unsuccessful, however, and eventually gave up, sliding down the wall into a sitting position next to Sam.

"It's no use." She said, miserably. "I'm sorry Flint." Sam said, her eyes becoming wet with tears. Flint concerned, looked over to Sam and spoke. "Hey it's okay. It's not your fault. If anyone's, it's mine. I let Chester V trick me. _Again._" He added, dejectedly. Sam laid her head on his shoulder and slid her hand into his. They sat there contently in silence until something interrupted the calm.

BANG! Sam jerked her head up, and Flint looked towards the direction of the loud noise. "What was that?" Flint wondered out loud. BANG! The noise sounded again.

"Flint! Sam!" A voice sounded. BANG! CRASH! The wall of the cell caved through. Flint and Sam sprung to their feet.

"Earl!" They said in unison. The said officer was currently standing in the gap he created in the wall with Manny and Brent behind him.

They ran over to each other and Brent pulled them all into a group hug. "How did you guys find us?" Flint asked, grinning.

"Well, we had a little help." Earl answered. "SA SPARK!" With that, Barry jumped on Sam's head. She was surprised, then grabbed the little strawberry and hugged him. "Barry!" Flint and Sam were beyond relived that everyone had come to their rescue, and gladly returned the hugs.

However, the group's reunion was cut short when a brick fell from the crumbling ceiling, narrowly missing their heads. Manny spoke up. "We had better get out of here _rápidamente_." Everyone agreed wordlessly, and were led out through the gap by Manny.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chester and Shelbourne had no idea their prisoners were escaping. They were a bit preoccupied. Tim had arrived at the front entrance to the warehouse, which was mostly rubbles, with a black suitcase and what looked to be the FLDSMDFR.

"Ah! Have you brought everything I asked?" Chester questioned, fearlessly approaching the fisherman, with Shelbourne at his side, armed with a gun.

"Yes. I have everything here. Now, about my son?" Tim asked, holding the FLDSMDFR behind his back.

Chester simply waved a hand at Shelbourne, and told him "Yes of course, go get Lockwood and that weather girl." He placed his hands behind his back, and as soon as Shelbourne disappeared inside the building, Tim knew he had to act fast.

He threw the "FLDSMDFR" on the ground, which actually turned out to be a painted cardboard box, and flipped open the obsidian suitcase. Tim took the device contained in the briefcase out and pointed it at Chester.

It was one of Flint's inventions that would shoot netting out of it, which was helpful for fishing. He invented it for Tim, as a gift for his birthday. Now, as it would seem, it would also come in handy for capturing villains.

"What?! Where's my money? Where's the invention?" Chester yelled, confused and angry, but nevertheless he put his hands up in surrender.

"You were tricked, V," Tim smirked, and fired the gun just as Shelbourne came running out of the building.

"The prisoners are gone!" He yelled. When he saw Chester on the ground, captured, he tried to draw his gun, but the fisherman was too quick. Both Shelbourne and Chester V were captured, their plan foiled.

"Trapped like a fish up a stream." Tim said, making one of his famous fishing metaphors. He turned around when he hear his son call, "DAD!"

The inventor sprinted to his father, and Tim pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so happy you're okay," He said, relieved. "Sam too." He added, glancing over to the weather girl.

"Thanks for saving us, Dad." Flint said, gratefully, pulling away. He walked over to the two on the ground. "Now, what do we do with these two?" Flint asked, staring at the two villains, distastefully. Chester looked annoyed, while Shelbourne looked positively terrified.

Earl cracked his knuckles, and made a fist. "I have a few ideas." He said, smirking.

**A/N: Sorry about this short chapter! :( But there will be one more chapter in this story for the epilogue, and then I will begin the sequel. Ideas are welcome! :) I honestly have very little, but I could work something out. Okay then. Until next time! –Limey :)**


	9. Epilogue

A/N: Hey guys! :) So here we are with the last chapter! I _will _have a sequel though! I do need some ideas, however. If you have anything, and want to leave a review here or shoot me a PM, that would be awesome! I have a few small ideas, but I definitely need some! Okay, here we go for the last chapter of The Return!

~~One month later~~

Flint, Sam and Brent were currently walking down a street in Swallow Falls, heading towards the beach. It was a lazy, summer day, and the three wanted to cool off in the ocean.

It had been a month since Flint and Sam had been rescued by their friends from the evil scientist Chester V, and the former Mayor Shelbourne. Life had so far, been good.

After their capture, Chester V and Shelbourne had been placed in high security cells in Swallow Falls prison, hopefully eliminating any chance of escape for the two. After bringing the two criminals to justice, Earl, who helped save the town many times, was promoted to captain of the police squad…which also came with the responsibility of being Sparkswood's security.

On the topic of Sparkswood, it was finally completed. Earl, (and the rest), had received the bounty money that was on Shelbourne, plus a bonus for the capture of Chester V, even though everyone thought he was dead.

After the lab was completed, Flint and the rest of his friends relaxed. The whole town it seemed was also enjoying the uneventfulness. After food storms, evil scientists and Foodimals, it was nice to just sit back and enjoy life on the island.

"C'mon guys!" Brent said, running to the white sandy beach. Flint and Sam trailed behind him, Sam carrying a beach bag, and Flint an umbrella and beach ball.

When they arrived, Brent had already plopped down on a pool chair and was stretched out on it. "What took you guys so long? I'm already halfway done with my tan!" He said, jokingly. Flint and Sam set their things on the ground.

"Let's go into the ocean!" Sam proposed. Brent nodded in agreement; however, Flint looked kind of nervous.

"I-I don't know Sam…" He said hesitantly. But Sam grabbed his arm, and dragged him towards it.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" She said, pulling him towards the cerulean waves. Brent just ran past them and cannonballed into the ocean, laughing.

When they got to the shore, Sam ran and jumped in beside Brent. Flint walked in up to his waist, and awkwardly stood. Sam and Brent looked at him expectantly.

"What's the problem Flint?" Sam questioned.

"I-I can't swim." He said, wringing his hands.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well I'll teach you!" She said, swimming over to him. She grabbed his hand and led him farther out to sea.

"Now, just watch me." She demonstrated treading water, then swimming a short distance. Flint wasn't watching. He was too busy flailing around.

"SAM! I'm going to drown!" He yelled, splashing around.

"No you're not!" Sam said, "You can touch the bottom right here! It's four feet deep." She said, looking at the thrashing inventor.

Flint stopped splashing and looked around. He was standing up with the water up to his chest. "Oh." He said. Brent just shook his head.

* * *

Later, after the swimming fiasco, Sam and Brent were relaxing in chairs, trying to get some sun, while Flint seemed to be doing something with the sand.

"Finalizing, calibrating…come on…yes!" He said, excited. "The Flint Lockwood Super Sand Shovel is done! Or the FLSSS for short!" Flint said, proudly holding up his invention. He then clicked a button, and got to work.

A time later, Sam woke up from a short nap in the chair to Flint calling her name.

"Sam! Sam! Over here!" She stretched and looked towards the sound of Flint's voice. Her mouth dropped open when she saw where he was.

Flint was hanging out the side of a massive sand castle, at least twenty feet tall. He had a smile on his face, motioning for her to come over. She complied, all the while gaping at the castle.

It was really tall, complete with a drawbridge, moat and a flag on top (which was actually a beach towel). On the inside, there was a tall staircase, a pool filled with sea water, and sand sculptures everywhere.

"Wow, Flint! How did you do this?" Sam asked, walking inside looking very impressed. Flint shrugged. "Oh, it was no big deal. I just used my new invention, the FLSSS." He said, showing her. Brent took this opportunity to slide down a side of the staircase, but fell off at the end.

"Oof!" He got up and brushed sand off him. "I know right!" Brent said, seeing Sam's face. "Isn't this place cool?"

"Yeah it is!" Sam responded, and ran off to check everything out.

* * *

As the sun started to set on the wonderful day, Sam and Flint were at the top of the sand castle, watching the last dying rays of the sun. Their fingers were intertwined, and they sat contently watching the golden sun set over the waves.

Sam glanced over to Flint. "Doesn't this seem familiar to you?" She asked, breaking the silence.

He looked over, smiling. "Yeah, it's just like the jell-o dome." Flint responded, squeezing her hand and blushing slightly.

Sam looked at him affectionately, and leaned in to kiss him. Flint was caught off-guard and didn't have time to puff up his cheeks. Her lips met his, and his eyes widened, then closed as he gave in to the kiss.

When they broke apart, Flint had a dazed look on his face. That was even better than when they puffed up their cheeks! Is that how you were supposed to kiss? He wondered as thoughts ran through his mind.

Sam put his arm around herself and laid her head on his shoulder as they watched day slowly transition to night.

Both were relaxed, and one single thought crossed Flint's mind.

Wherever they were, as long as he and his friends were together, they could get through anything.

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe this story is actually finished. And I apologize for the major mushiness at the end there X). So, anyway, I hope this chapter was fine, I tried to make it a bit longer since it is the end! ...But don't worry! The sequel is on its way! :) I do need some more ideas though! So, if you have any let me know! Ok, for the last time on this story :,(… Until next time! –Limey :)**


End file.
